The Story of US
by sebloob
Summary: When Blaine was diagnosed with cancer, Sebastian did everything he could to get him the treatment he needed, but ultimately, the cancer won. Blaine loved to hear the story of how they met and how they loved, so Sebastian decides it's time to close the book, and tells the story one last time. CONTAINS CHARACTER DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey You."

Sebastian can tell he's startled Blaine, the steady, short beeping of the heart monitor spiking for a second. Tired hazel eyes focus in on Sebastian who feels a familiar stab in his gut with just the simple glance. Blaine doesn't speak, simply reaching a hand out, and Sebastian can swear he hears a coked sob from his boyfriend who's gotten so pale and sick looking that Sebastian can hardly recognize him. This wasn't his Blaine any more. This Blaine belonged to the cancer that ate away at every cell, day by day, that made him weaker and caused him pain.

Sebastian takes his seat at Blaine's side like he'd done every day for the past four months, ever since Blaine had taken a turn for the worst. The brunette leaned in, running a hand over Blaine's head and silently missing the thick, dark curls that used to be settle there, gelled down with unholy amounts of gel that Sebastian always detested. Sebastian misses the life and the fire that used to spark in Blaine Anderson's eyes most of all, though. It takes all the strength he has not to cry every time their gazes lock.

"Did you take your medicine?"

Blaine nodded.

"And your tests?"

"The same."

Blaine's voice is soft; he knows it sounds the most natural that way, and he does it for Sebastian. He feels guilty for being like this, for being a burden to the only person who has ever truly loved him. Sebastian promises he doesn't mind, but it doesn't make it any easier on Blaine. He knows he's running out of time and he's going to hurt Sebastian in the end. It's the only thing in life that he'd never wanted to do.

"That's… good." Sebastian had hoped for something to have changed for the better, but these days as long as nothing was worse, he'd cling to his hopes.

"Sebastian I'm not getting better."

"Blaine , sto-"

"You're getting your hopes up for nothing! In six months, hell, maybe less, I'll be dead!"

He knows he's gone too far when he feels Sebastian's hand trembling in his own.

"N-no…" His boyfriend stammers, "They're going to fix you. We have too much left to do…"

"You'll find someone to do it with. All of it. But it won't be me."

"I'm going to do it all with you, Blaine. Please. You have to believe and be strong."

"The cancer doesn't care if I believe, Sebastian," Blaine whispers, but he's silenced by Sebastian's lips on his, and it feels so good. The brunette's lips are soft and soothing on Blaine's own dry, chapped hair. He can feel hot tears on his cheeks as they kiss. The tears aren't his own.

"I love you," Sebastian whispers, the words sounding broken and defeated.

"I love you too, Sebby… Please lay with me."

And Sebastian does. He maneuvers expertly around wires and his weak lover's body into the too-small hospital bed. Their legs tangle together and Blaine rests his head against Sebastian's check, listening to the steady thrum of a heart that beats only for him.

Blaine died that night, tangled up in Sebastian's arms, listening to his boyfriend's quiet mix of humming and singing, hearing Sebastian's heart beat; his favorite sound.

If Blaine had the chance, he'd tell anyone that he died happy.

The sound of the machines going stagnant, making steady sounds instead of their usual staccato beeping that Sebastian had grown used to tore the brunette from his half-asleep stupor.

"No, no, _no,__no_!"

He clung to Blaine, still peaceful and warm in his arms until nurses came, prying him away.

"Bring him back!" Sebastian demanded desperately from the arms of a security guard, thrashing and trying hopelessly to get to Blaine.

It was no use. A nurse turned to him and whispered a meaningless 'I'm sorry', which only mate Sebastian crack completely, breaking down into an immobile lump on the floor. Sorry wouldn't bring Blaine back. It wouldn't fix the damage that had been done.

Just a few days later Sebastian found himself dressed from head to toe in his best black suit, standing over Blaine's grave. Everyone else had gone home hours ago, but Sebastian couldn't leave. He sat cautiously on the tightly packed mound of dirt, not caring in the least if his suit was ruined. He ran his fingers over Blane's headstone, tracing out the names and dates. _B… l…. a…. i…._

"What are we going to do with you, Killer?" Sebastian laughs bitterly through his tears. "You always do the exact opposite of what everyone tells you. Especially me. You're a real pain in the ass." And despite how heartbroken he feels, how bad it hurts; Sebastian can't help but smile remembering all the hell Blaine had put him through, and how they'd always laughed about it later.

"You remember how you always used to make me tell you the story of how we met? You had the strangest obsession with that stupid novel, The Notebook. You always said you wanted to be Ally and that I should be Noah. I never told you, but that always kind of offended me. I mean come on, she only went out with him at first because he annoyed the crap out of her."

He paused to wipe his teary eyes, laughing again and shaking his head. He sighed. "You used to pretend to forget and I'd spend all day telling you the story of how we met, of our lives, as if it were fiction. Then finally when I was done, you'd 'remember'. I used to love the way your face lit up when I was done. It was like you'd just watched a supernova or you'd seen the creation of the universe. It never got old to you, hearing that story, no matter how often I told it. You'd always laugh and cry and love it all the time. The best was when you'd break character to correct me about a fact; a date or name. You were always so particular." He smiled affectionately at the headstone. "I'll still tell it to you, if you want. All time time."

The silence was a cold reminder of how real this all was, but Sebastian just imagined Blaine enthusiastically nodding along. "You want to hear it now?" He whispered, kissing the headstone gently.

_"It all started with my first day at Dalton…"_


	2. Chapter 2

Being nervous was a rookie's game, and Sebastian was anything but. He'd been the 'new kid' more times than he could count on two hands, and despite his parents swearing up and down that Lima was the last stop for 'a while', he figured they'd be gone by summer. They usually were in and out of places and states, no matter how prestigious his father's newest job. He didn't mind though. He liked the new faces and places. It made it easy for him to indulge in his favorite past time and get off scot-free.

Sebastian was halfway through his first day at Dalton when the halls grew suddenly empty and the rather attractive blonde he'd found himself indulging in conversation with excused himself. Curious and a bit peeved by the rather blasé way he was dismissed, the smug brunette straightened his blazer and tie and followed the throngs of people to one of the commons, where he could hear the faintest sound of harmonies mixing in the air. Quirking a brow he pushed through the crowd, his lanky body sliding through gaps with ease. His eyes fixate on the sight in front of him with surprisingly piqued interest.

About fifteen boys stood, dressed in their uniforms in a carefully lined formation, hands folded neatly in front of them. The tune was unrecognizable for a moment, hummed in various pitches and blending seamlessly together until finally another boy rose from the sidelines, previously unnoticed by Sebastian, and jumping straight into the melody. He was short but undeniably gorgeous with obviously thick, dark curls slicked carefully against his head. His voice was even more unexpected, powerful with a sort of uniqueness that you very rarely heard, especially in someone so young.

"You." Sebastian said, grabbing the collar of another boy's shirt to catch his attention.

"What is this? And who is _that_?"

The considerably shorter boy looked up at Sebastian in a comical state of horror as he fumbled over words. "They're… they're the W-warlbers, our glee club. And that's B-Blaine An-Anderson, the lead."

Glee club, hm? That seemed interesting enough. When Sebastian's attention finally focused back on the vaguely familiar lyrics of some top forties hit by Kitty Gaga or whoever the hell was popular these days, the group had split into a series of slightly more intricate maneuvers and slides around the room, bouncing off furniture and eliciting cheers from the group of students who fought their hardest to get a glimpse of the performance. They were a mess though, when they tried to do something mind blowing and Sebastian found himself rolling his eyes. They had potential, maybe, but they weren't tapping into it.

Still, this Blaine Anderson character had caught his eye; and everyone who knew Sebastian knew what that meant.

The song ended and an eruption of claps and cheers resounded as the Warblers grinned at one enough, clapping each other on the back. And as quickly as it had begun, it had ended, and the crowd around Sebastian thinned. He started up a slow clap, and all eyes turned to him.

"Hi," His voice is smug as his head cants to the side, pointing a finger and waving it over the room. "Who runs this little rag tag club?"

Some brows furrow and other boys look incredibly offended or put off.

"We lead the council," Finally an Asian boy said, stepping forward with his arms crossed over his chest, two other boys following his lead. "We run ourselves as a democracy."

"Right. Well maybe it's time you stopped."

"Excuse me?"

"Your performance was cute and all, but without a mix of vocals and _actual_dancing, you're screwing yourself out of every competition."

"And who are you to say that? I don't even know you,"

"I'm Sebastian Smythe. And I've been in and seen enough show choirs to know that you're a proper mess and that if I haven't heard of you, there's obviously something wrong." The smirk on Sebastian's face doesn't falter as he shoves his hands in his pockets, advancing into the room until he's toe to toe with the boy who addressed him. "Now's about the time you tell me your names."

"Wes, and that's Thad and David."

"Well Wes, Thad, and David, I'm going to offer you a chance to turn your mediocre group into something worth shouting abo-"

"You're being really, really rude." The voice was unfamiliar and Sebastian's brows rose, his jaw opening to retort as he turned to face the person who had so rudely intruded on his conversation. Then he realized who it was; Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson." Sebastian opted to exchange the rude words he'd planned on for something a bit more civilized, after all his brain was already plotting all the filthy things he could do with the boy before this year was up. "The one smart choice this group has made. I'm sorry if I've offended you, but a talent like yours should be showcased." Sebastian was up to something, Blaine could tell. The lead warbler took a step back as the taller boy advanced. "Come on, you know you're better than a few sloppy sways and twirls. Don't you ever wish that the group had something more to offer? Some new insight that Stuffy McGee and his lackeys haven't thought up yet?" He jabbed sharply over his shoulder with his thumb, watching the boy's brows knit together in a mix of confusion, frustration, and thought as he stammered over words.

Sebastian didn't give him a chance to respond, turning on his heel to face the council. "I could be good for you, boys. I'll be waiting for your decision. Don't make me wait too long, though. I warn you, I get bored easily." He offered a passive wave before striding proudly out of the room, leaving a flabbergasted crew in his wake. He chuckled, hearing the faintest whispers behind him as he rounded the corner and trotted off towards his dormitory, clinging tightly to his messenger bag slung lazily over his shoulder. Sebastian knew he'd made an impression; he always did.

He was half way down the next corridor when he heard footsteps rushing up behind him and labored breathing. He turned in time to see Blaine reaching out, the fabric of his pants fisted in his hand to keep them from falling down as a stray curl bounced over his forehead. Sebastian paused, a bemused look crossing his face.

"Hey! Wait up!" The boy called, skidding to a stop in front of him, panting.

"You really need to build your stamina up, Killer. I don't know how you carry half a note if you can't handle running from the choir room to here."

Blaine shot him a dirty look as he composed himself, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. "Yeah, well I went the wrong way at first. I wasn't sure where you were headed."

"Someone's desperate to find me. You have my attention. Speak, Fido." Sebastian grinned, gazing down over the bridge of his nose at the boy as he adjusted his slightly-too-big uniform, squirming uncomfortably under the taller brunette's scrutinizing gaze.

"What you said about my talent-"

"Yes, yes, you're_very_ good, Blaine. You were the only part of that circus act that caught my eye, actually."

The puppy-eyed boy's face seemed to light up and his cheeks tinted pink as he chuckled, obviously flustered.

"You really think so?"

"You'll learn something about me very quickly, Anderson, and it's that I don't talk for my health. If I say it, I mean it. And don't get used to the compliments. It's not often I give them out free of charge. It just so happens that you're sex on a stick and you sing like a dream. Sue me for feeling generous."

Again the boy floundered over words, and Sebastian knew that if it was anyone less attractive he wouldn't have had the patience. Somehow though, the boy worked it in his favor and his inability to speak in Sebastian's presence had an endearing sort of quality.

"Spit it out, I haven't got all day."

"Right, sorry, I just… wow. Um." Blaine pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead and tried to gather himself, trying his best to just ignore the lingering stare of green eyes that had fallen upon him.

"If you want to be a part of the Warblers I'll get you an audition. What you said back there – despite how rude you put it – was right. We need some new insight. I don't know you very well but if you say you have experience I can't exactly doubt you. I mean, I make no guarantees but-"

"You're rambling, Puppy."

Blaine's cheeks flushed even redder and he let out a frustrated sigh. "Right, all I'm saying is that I'll talk to the council. Maybe they'll let you have an audition."

Sebastian thought for a moment, about just how beneficial this could be to him. If the Warblers had attracted that much attention for just one song, he could only imagine how quickly it would boost his reputation. He had no doubt in his mind that he was talented enough, and he was certain that once the rest of the group saw that he could out sing and out dance any of them in a heartbeat they'd let him in, realizing he was a definite asset.

Still, his reputation he could build on his own. He needed an excuse to set his newest plan into action.

Mission: _Screw Blaine Anderson._

Sure, he was a jerk but this was his game, and he didn't play by any set rules. If joining the Warblers would win him the tiny male's affections, he'd take the gamble.

"Sure. Sign me up, Killer. I'll see you around." With a wink, Sebastian pivoted and paced off down the hallway, leaving Blaine standing in the middle of an empty hallway, slack jawed with a nervous twist in his gut. Had that really just happened? Blaine wasn't used to this.


	3. Chapter 3

Dalton was a lonely place, if you weren't used to it. The high ceilings and large rooms made everything seem just a little emptier and a little eerier than they would've been in any sort of normal setting, but Sebastian was used to the emptiness. His house had always been empty when he lived at home with his parents, and with around sixteen rooms to explore at any given time and nothing but household staff to keep you company, you tended to find ways of entertaining yourself. Sebastian's favorite usually involved a boy spread out beneath him, wantonly moaning and begging for more, faster, harder. Tonight though, he was working on his first batch of homework, a heavy onslaught of essay questions and math worksheets that had his head reeling. He'd underestimated the workload that would be placed on him from the prestigious Dalton Academy, and he was paying the price. He'd only been at Dalton two days and he was drowning.

The otherwise empty lounge was silent save for the swishing sounds of the ceiling fans that spun above his head as he scribbled down his answers, referencing at least three text books at any given time. The heavy oak doors creaked open and his head snapped up in surprise. No one had disturbed him in hours – he'd gone out of his way to find the most out of the way room he could to catch up on his studies – and now it seemed someone else had the same idea. His eyes trailed to the door, only to fall on Blaine Anderson, looking out of breath and a bit timid.

"Oh good," He panted. "You're in here." He looked almost surprised that he'd been able to find the boy, his puppy-dog hazel eyes wide.

"Why is it you're always breathless when we meet?" Sebastian smirked as the boy walked further into the room, his brain playing with several not-so-family-friendly ideas. Ideas that he would keep to himself, for now. He didn't want to scare the boy away, not yet. There was too much that could still come out of this to ruin his chances so soon.

"Because you're hard to find and Dalton is a big school," The raven-haired boy rolls his eyes, pulling up the seat next to Sebastian. "Do you know how many student lounges there are in this school?" He groaned quietly, making the brunette look up at him, side-eyeing him with a smirk and pressing his glasses further up his nose. "Eight in the main building, and two in each dorm building." He answered matter of factly with a smirk.

"Exactly," Blaine sighed, narrowing his eyes at the other boy's amusement. "And this one is the least used."

"Which is exactly why I decided to use it. I have a lot of work to do, Mr. Anderson; I'm not like you Warblers, getting to flit around singing and dancing, and getting out of classes. So if you've got something to sa-"

"If you would shut up for a second and let me talk, I'd tell you why I'm here."

Once again looking up from his papers, Sebastian find himself dumbstruck. It's been a long time since he's had anyone speak to him like that, and quite frankly, it's almost hot. The annoyance on Blaine's face is painfully obvious, so Sebastian decides to play along, popping an elbow on the table and resting his chin against the heel of his hand. "By all means, Bossy Pants. Go ahead." Blaine rolled his eyes again, making Sebastian let out a quiet chuckle. It was almost endearing that the Warbler could get so annoyed with him so quickly, yet still have the patience to endure his company, going so far as to seek him out on two different occasions already. Something in Sebastian hoped that Blaine would make this a habit. He loved having boys chasing after him, especially in the literal sense.

"Despite your rather rude introduction, I managed to convince the council to give you a chance to audition." He said, his voice even now. "This is on _my_ ass, though, so please don't make me look stupid. Don't pull any stunts and act like you know better than the council. The other Warblers are incredibly loyal and their opinions often reflect those of the upperclassmen-"

"I get it, Killer. You want me to give a clean cut, straight laced performance."

"No, I want you to keep your ego under control for thirty seconds."

"Ouch, you barely know me and already you're making these accusations!" Sebastian slapped a hand to his check, faking offense. "My ego is completely under control."

"Sebastian, _I barely know you_ and I can tell you that's a lie." A cheeky grin spread across the brunette's face as he stared at Blaine.

"When's the audition?"

"Tomorrow after classes, three-ish. I'll meet you outside the choir room. Do you think you can have something prepared by then?"

"Oh please, I'm always prepared." Sebastian grinned, leaning in a bit closer. Blaine slid his seat back a few inches, cheeks flaring up a red color due to their proximity. Sebastian just chuckled and straightened up in his seat, turning his attention back to his school work. "Is that it?" He asked after a moment of silence.

"You know, you could say thank you."

"How rude of me," Sebastian grinned, still avoiding the words.

"You're intolerable."

"Clearly I'm not if you haven't gotten up and left yet."

Blaine seemed to be a bit taken aback by that, floundering over words as he blinked rapidly, flustered once again by his handsome acquaintance and struggling to find a rebuttal. "I-I'm not… I didn't…"

"Relax, I'm teasing. I do have work to do though, so you might want to run along, Wonderboy. I'm sure you have some new squeaky toys to gnaw on."

With one final, pointed glare in Sebastian's direction, Blaine stood. Smythe wasn't even subtle in the way he stared at Blaine's ass as he walked away, halfway out the door before he called a "Oh, and by the way, Anderson? Thanks." Blaine just waved a blasé hand at him and scoffed, closing the door behind him.

—

_"Fuck, right there," Blaine moans, his voice low and absolutely wrecked as Sebastian pumps two fingers inside of him, twisting his wrist and crooking his fingers inside the tight heat of the other boy as he squeezes around him. Sebastian groans, wanting nothing more than to fuck him into oblivion, to bottom out and fill him to the brim, to make him scream for more._

_And to be honest, Sebastian can't remember how or when he got Blaine to agree to this, but he was so glad he had, because the gasps and sighs coming from the raven haired boy were like music to his ears, his free hand pumping him erratically with no real rhythm to speak of. He loves knowing that the boy is unraveling for him, losing every ounce of control and relinquishing himself to every touch and sensation, letting Sebastian_own _him, even if it's just for a little while._

_"R-right th- ah! Mmf…." Blaine can't finish the sentence, his teeth sinking into the cotton fabric of the pillow case, grimacing at the squeaking feel that sends an ache through his teeth but pushing past it, recklessly abandoning himself to the thrall that Sebastian's fingers had him under. His hips snap forward and back, pressing the digits deeper inside of him while rutting against the mattress, aching for friction he couldn't seem to provide in any other way. Sebastian twists his fingers, bending them and bumping repeatedly against Blaine's prostate, and the boy is nearly in tears it feels so good._

_"Fuck me, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck!" Sebastian has to laugh at the boy's commands, continuing to pump his fingers in and out, quicker and harder. Blaine is usually so eloquent, so put together. He'd never once imagined that the sound of him cussing and begging for Sebastian to use him would be so hot, but he was glad it was. "Beg for me,"_

_"Sebastian!" Blaine growled in a desperate attempt to sound threatening, only making Sebastian's fingers pump harder. "Beg, Anderson._Beg_."_

_"Please, please, please… Sebastian, I need you. I need you to-"_

_Before Blaine could even finish his sentence, Sebastian had withdrawn his fingers and forced himself completely inside, hips stuttering at the blindingly hot, tight squeeze around him as Blaine yelped out and clenched down, the sound of his yelp trailing off into a satisfied moan as he adjusted to the stretch, face falling back into the plushness of the pillow. Sebastian gripped tightly onto Blaine's waist with one hand, the other reaching around to stroke him as he flattened against Blaine's back, covering him like a blanket. Each thrust tried a new angle until he found the perfect one, and Sebastian moaned, biting at Blaine's shoulder and the back of his neck with each keening mewl that was offered to him like some sort of grand prize._

_"Sebastian, I'm gonna- I'm gonna…"_

"Sebastian. Dude. Wake up. Seb?"

A hand darted out, smacking at the offending grip on Sebastian's shoulder in a desperate attempt to get whoever it was to leave him alone. "We have class in twenty minutes, bro. Get your ass up."

"Who the fuck gave you permission to wake me up?" Sebastian growled, turning his head and cracking open his eyes to see who was shaking him out of his amazing dream. He's greeted to the smiling face of his roommate, Michael, glancing down at him with big green eyes, partially covered by the hair that always seemed to be in his face. Sebastian groaned, swatting at him again.

"Man, as fun as it is to watch you hump your mattress, I'm not just gonna let you fall behind because you're dreaming about God knows what… or who."

"Next time," Sebastian started, sitting up and tossing his legs over the edge of his bed with a yawn and a long stretch, "Just let me sleep. Trust me, it wouldn't have been much longer." The other boy wrinkled his nose in disgust as he reached for the tie tossed over the back of the desk chair on his side of the room.

"Totally didn't need to know that, bro."

"I'm not your 'bro', Mike. " Sebastian scowled at the slang, rolling his eyes and heading to his closet to grab his uniform for the day, quickly throwing it on. He had a big day today – he had to look his best.

—-

As three o'clock approached, Sebastian made his way to the choir room. A confident smirk was plastered on his face – there was no doubt that he would wow them with his song choice, his voice, and his dancing ability. It wasn't like this was his first show choir audition.

As he turned the corner he saw Blaine already waiting for him, a nervous smile on his face. "You came."

Sebastian canted his head to the side and raised a brow. "Any reason why I wouldn't?" He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "Because honestly, this benefits me as much as it does any of you,"

"I just… thought you might be nervous or something."

"Please. I don't get nervous. I do have a request though," Sebastian said, looking down his nose at Blaine, crossing his fingers over his chest.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked curiously, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "What's that?"  
"They let me in, you have to go out to coffee with me."

"What?"

"I don't think I was speaking Chinese." Sebastian smirks, laughing a bit. Blaine's cheeks flare up, turning redder than Sebastian had yet to see them.

"Why on Earth would you want to have coffee with me?"

"It's only fair, Blaine. My treat for you getting me this audition," His voice is almost sickly sweet, and Blaine looks at him as if he knows that he's up to something. Still, after a long moment of staring the taller student down, Blaine agrees.

"Fine. As long as I get biscotti."

Sebastian just rolls his eyes. "As much as you want. Just no chocolate. I hear it's not good for dogs."

Blaine is going to retaliate, his words hanging on the tip of his tongue when Wes opens the door and, with a rather skeptical glance at Sebastian, he lets them inside with the news that they're ready for his audition. Blaine reaches out and gives a squeeze to the taller boy's shoulder before taking a seat on the arm of one of the couches, leaving Sebastian front and center. There are at least sixteen sets of eyes on him, scrutinizing him, sizing him up, and obviously a little unsure of what to expect.

But when Sebastian started singing, boys leaned in to whisper in one another's ear, watching Sebastian dance around the notes like it were the easiest thing he'd ever done.

_I wish that this night would never be over__  
__There's plenty of time to sleep when we die__  
__So let's just stay awake until we grow older__  
__If I had my way we'd never close our eyes, our eyes, never!_

Sebastian swayed to the imaginary beat inside his head, finding the pitch and keeping it. His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before he could hear the soft harmonizing of Blaine's voice behind him, backing him up. Cerulean eyes flickered open, locking with him as the corner of his lips curled into a grin, a grin the raven-haired boy returned with a wink, tapping his toes against the floor almost absent mindedly, keeping the rhythm.

_I don't wanna let a minute get away__  
__Cause we got no time to lose__  
__None of us are promised to see tomorrow__  
__And what we do is ours to choose._

Sebastian pointed at Blaine as he started to sing, letting the Warbler's lead take over the next part of the song. Blaine rose, joining Sebastian in the center of the room, flashing him an award winning smile that the taller brunette returned just an enthusiastically as they merged into the chorus together, voices blending seamlessly as if they'd been singing together for weeks, months, years.

Sebastian let himself get lost in the melody, eyes falling closed again as he swayed in time with the other boy, and as the song came to a close an eruption of applause took over the room. Blaine clapped a hand to his shoulder, giving another squeeze as Sebastian beamed, eyes lit up in a way they only ever did when he was performing, regardless of whether it was in the privacy of the bedroom or in front of a crowd. He turned to give a smug sort of smile to the council, raising a brow as if to say 'told you so' as they stared incredulously at him as if they couldn't believe what they had just seen or heard.

"All in favor; raise your hand." David said, watching at least three quarters of the arms in the air lift. Sebastian smirked at them as he mumbled about the performance amongst themselves. "All not in favor."

Only a few hands raised, but that didn't deter Sebastian. He turned to Blaine for a moment then to the council. "Suppose it's settled then. I'll see you all tomorrow." His voice was laced with inflated confidence as he strode from the room, leaving the crowd to stare after him in disbelief.

—-

"Anderson." Sebastian called out, chasing the boy down the following day. It was Friday and Warbler practice had just let out. It was his first official day, but already he was getting accustomed to the group, working his way up the hierarchy, and getting boys on his side.

Blaine twisted around, clutching his messenger bag in his hands as his eyes got wide. "Sebastian! You sounded great today," Sebastian doesn't bother to thank him, and frankly Blaine hadn't expected him to be cordial. He'd already gotten used to the brunette's ego.

"You promised me coffee,"

"Actually I think you promised me-"

"You know what I mean, Blaine. Quit while you're ahead. Are you coming or not?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Sebastian."

"Why not? You made a deal." Sebastian said, his voice low and a bit dangerous. No one broke their promises to him. Not even pretty boys in school uniforms with gelled down hair.

"And I have to go back on it, I'm sorry. I just don't think it's a good idea." What Blaine wasn't saying was that it was because he was intimidated, and a bit scared. Sebastian had a dangerous sort of air about him. He'd only been there a grand total of four days and already the throngs of students in the hallways parted for him like he was royalty, classmates kissing his ass left and right. Worst of all was that there was a different boy disappearing into his dorm room every night.

Blaine knew that Sebastian thought he didn't know his game, but he did. He knew it too well. He'd been a victim of the same sort of game before, before he transferred to Dalton, and he wasn't about to let himself get tangled in the web of lies again. That would be stupid. He could see the way that the brunette stared at him like he was a piece of meat, how his eyes raked over every inch of him, undressing him with just a glance. Blaine wouldn't let himself be used like that.

"Unless you'd like to join Wes, Michael, and I?" Blaine offered softly, hoping that he could deter the other boy's attempts by forging a friendship with him. He watched Sebastian's face contort as he thought it over.

"I'm going to have to pass, Fido." Sebastian said, turning and offering an over-the-shoulder wave. "See ya around."

"Why do you do that?" Blaine's voice froze Sebastian where he stood. He turned around, jaw tense and eyes wide.

"Do what, exactly, Lassie?"

"For one, call me dog names. I'm not a puppy."

"Could've fooled me, Beethoven."

"Stop it!" Blaine shouted, stomping his foot on the ground in frustration. "Ugh! You're insufferable."

"Geez, Petey, you really need to work on your insults."

Blaine just shot him a glare. "I want to know why you're allowed to just call the shots and stalk off whenever you decide you're done with a conversation."

"Because, I've earned that right, Anderson. And I don't take kindly to people questioning it."

"Well I'm going to! You're nothing special." And somehow those words stung Sebastian in a way he wasn't sure they should've. He narrowed his eyes and paced forward, jabbing a finger into Blaine's shoulder. "Don't you dare, ever talk down to me, do you understand? You have absolutely no clue what I am capable of, and quite frankly I'm getting tired of your attitude."

"You should really build up a tolerance. Usually it takes a week for me to start getting on people's nerves," Blaine sneered back, no fear evident in his eyes after Sebastian's onslaught of threats.

Sebastian tensed, running his tongue along over his teeth before he turned, throwing his hands up in frustration and storming off, leaving Blaine in the middle of the empty corridor, tense-shouldered with his arms crossed over his chest.

—-

Both boys would've probably been happy to never see each other again after their little spat after practice, but as fate would have it, they'd be seeing a lot more of each other, in a place that was both predictable yet unexpected.

Scandals.

Located on the western outskirts of Lima, Ohio, it was the only exclusively gay bar for miles. It wasn't exactly high class (not by a long shot), but they didn't care who got in, served drinks to just about anyone, and there was never a lack of fresh meat on the dance floor for the old-timey perverts to sink their teeth into if they felt so inclined.

Sebastian strode into the bar at around eleven pm, making a beeline for the bar. He ordered a shot of vodka, then a second and third, and finally a fourth. He knew he should slow down. Clear alcohol tended to get him far drunker than he ever should get, and the hangover was a bitch to deal with the next morning. Still, being called out like he had by Blaine had him tense and frustrated, ridiculously so, and alcohol was the only way to untwist the knots in his muscles and his gut. The burn of the liquor had him feeling hazy not too long after, and by the time he hit the dance floor around midnight he'd lost count of how many drinks he'd had. His feet barely wanted to carry him anymore and he stumbled over to the crowd, sure that there was at least someone in there that would take him home tonight. Anyone to get his mind off Blaine.

Blaine had been there for hours, at least since the bar had opened for the night, but he had paced himself. His brain was fuzzy by the time midnight rolled around though, and he'd stepped on the toes of at least half a dozen dance partners, getting lost in the rhythm. With every song he spun until someone stopped him, groping blindly at the nearest body to find someone worth sticking with.

As Long as You Love Me blared over the stereo system and Blaine turned to find someone new to dance with as everyone partnered up. He hadn't expected to turn face first into a much taller individual, equally as drunk as him and he froze as he looked up to see the familiar face.

"Sebastian," He mouthed, staring with doe eyes up at him. Sebastian gazed down at the boy, not speaking, his face unreadable. They looked at each other for a moment before someone bumped Blaine and sent him stumbling into Sebastian again, almost hitting the floor before the brunette caught him and pulled him up, firmly pressed against his chest. "Blaine."

They stayed there like that for a long while, staring silently at each other, the only still bodies in the wave of slow dancing men and boys around them. The bridge of the song streamed around them and Blaine suddenly couldn't help himself anymore. He leaned up, closing the distance between them with a kiss, long, and slow, their lips fitting perfectly against one another. Sebastian, despite his ill feelings towards the boy currently, couldn't pass up on the opportunity and he gave in, letting himself sigh and give in, tangling his fingers in the loose curls at the nape of the boy's neck. They stayed like that, pressed close together and kissing until the song ended. With the final note, Blaine pulled away, cheeks a faded pink and eyes a bit hazy (though whether that was the kiss or the alcohol, he couldn't say.) Sebastian's hands dropped from where they were wrapped around the shorter boy and he took a step back, giving the boy enough room to let out a tiny squeak before turning on his heel and running straight out of the bar. Sebastian was left standing there, confused and with a bitter pang in his chest.

This wasn't supposed to be so complicated.


End file.
